Simple First Time
by SuffocatingRomano
Summary: (Kept for storage purposes) And suddenly, he remembered just how much of his world centered around one being: Artemis Fowl the Second and his majestic, graceful personality. Cocky but with a good reason. Smart, but not trapped by it. Artemis/Butler, first time fluff smut.


((Artemis Fowl. Artler. First time pointless fluff smut.))

"Butler."

If he wasn't trained how to be calm under extreme pressure, his whole body would be shaking. He's sure of it.

"…Yes, Master Artemis?"

"Not master." Artemis's eyes flickered up to his face, but nothing else changed. "Relax, Butler. Just feel, no emotion." His voice came out in a whisper, but it may as well had been screamed with how it stuck in his mind. Just feelings now? Touch and senses?

Artemis gracefully drummed across the length of Butler's sex, humming, his lips pressed to the top. Butler tried to remember how he ended up sitting here, with his cock pulled out of his pants—otherwise dressed in a suit for…some important occasion, he forgot—and Master Artemis of all people giving him a blow job.

He sucked in a breath, but otherwise showed little emotion besides a dab of confusion and lust. But it was all Artemis needed.

"Relax." He mumbled once more, before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around Butler's dick. Dick. Butler winced just slightly. There was no elegant way to put that, was there? Why was Artemis soiling such prett—fragile lips by putting them around something so disgustingly tainted by nature?

But the words vanished from Butler's head as Artemis pushed down, before coming back up, and starting a slow pace. And suddenly, he remembered just how much of his world centered around one being: Artemis Fowl the Second and his majestic, graceful personality. Cocky but with a good reason. Smart, but not trapped by it.

Not to mention beautiful—and dare he say utterly fsexy—beyond belief.

/…fuck, his lips are…tight. How is that possible? Where did he learn to do this?/

But suddenly, it was gone. The feeling of utter bliss. Butler opened eyes he didn't know he'd closed, and suddenly…

He was staring at a naked Artemis.

And everything was more perfect then he could have imagined.

"…Arte…" He was stuttering. He didn't even know he could stutter anymore.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." For a very split second Artemis's face cracks into nervous lust but it's composed once more.

"I.."

"I have lubricant. And condoms, if we need them. I looked at your medical reports though, no STDs, so I see no point. But I suppose safety is key." Artemis had the best voice, even when it was rushed, trying not to think of what was next.

"Arte—"

"Do you want me to prepare myself? I've…been practicing, I'll admit, although a bit awkwardly. It's no hassle of mine, though, I think I finally know how to—"

"Artemis." Butler had once again composed himself, and Artemis stopped, surprised at being interrupted. "At this point…it's obvious you know what you're getting into. Please…I can prepare you."

Butler gently grabbed Artemis's wrist—sending both of their heart fluttering—before bringing him to the bed.

"Now it's your turn to relax." Butler discarded his own clothes under Artemis's intent eyes. He slowly crawled over Artemis, grabbing the lube he noticed Artemis had left by the bedside table.

"You're muscles need to be—"

"—completely accepting, I know."

Butler nodded, and squirted a good amount onto his finger, before pressing the tip to Artemis's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. A slow nod reassured him, and after a mumbled apology, he pushed his finger in.

Artemis squirmed a little, but otherwise allowed it, relaxing as best as possible. Butler's fingers made slow circles in Artemis before he had been stretched. Gently, he added another finger, earning more discomfort from Artemis.

"Don't be so slow." Artemis panted in a whisper. "I can get used to it faster then you think. You're fretting."

"You're a virgin." Butler counteracted. "You aren't used to this."

Butler's fingers began to scissor up and down, stretching every wall. After a time, he pressed a third finger in, a bit faster now. Artemis sucked in a breath but said and showed nothing. After a minute of scissoring and circling, Butler pulled out, grabbing the lube again.

"Once more. Artemis, are you—"

"Yes, now hurry, will you?"

Butler for the first time noticed that Artemis was quite hard. He did a double take, and suddenly felt incredibly self-centered—her'd been neglecting Artemis.

He bit his lip, and after squirting a large amount of lubricant onto his hand, used his dry hand to gently grasp Artemis's erection.

Artemis immediately gasped. Not a loud gasp, but a subtle one, like always. Still, that was something. Butler tugged at Artemis a bit, slowly, thumbing the tip.

During this, he coaxed his own erection with lube, before he pressed his tip to Artemis's entrance. Artemis and him sat for a second, in limbo, as Butler searched Artemis for any regret or uncertainty, while Artemis waited in frustrated patience.

And, slowly, Butler pressed in.

Artemis arched his back forward, actually biting his lip and closing his eyes to get used to the feeling. Butler stopped, waiting for him to relax, before pushing in more.

Eventually, he went in as far as he could go, before pulling out just as slowly. Artemis, beginning to relax a bit more now, grabbed the pillow as Butler pushed back in a bit faster, only to pull out a bit faster. Each time, he did this, and each time, Artemis got more and more used to it until—

"Oh!"

Butler almost stopped his thrust—but honestly he can't with the lock he's in—at the almost-moan Artemis gave. Artemis looked just as surprised, before his face dissolved into pleasure, everything relaxed but desperate for the one spot Butler had hit.

Butler had never seen Artemis give that much emotion in his life.

He knew why he was like that, though: The prostate gland. Artemis squirmed under him, near desperation for that one spot, as well as Butler's hand on him.

Butler was happy to comply. He focus, and thrusted—a bit rougher now—into the spot, earning another noise from Artemis. And another. Over and over again. He thumbed Artemis's—now leaking from pre-ejaculation—erection, tugging and pulling as he all but slammed into him.

It wasn't as if this wasn't pure bliss for Butler either—it was. A dream come true in all senses. How many times had he thought of this moment? How many times had he masturbated to it?

Below him, Artemis's whole body was tightening. Butler just managed to press his lips to Artemis's before the genius erupted in orgasm, slamming his hips back at Butler.

After a moment, Butler himself climaxed—a bit vocally, he'll admit—before collapsing next to Artemis.

They both lay their in bliss for a second, before Artemis rolled onto Butler's chest, and stared down at him with foggy and—surprisingly—loving eyes.

"…I've always wanted to do that." He whispered. Butler almost laughed, but panted in response.

"Domovoi…I think I love you."

"I think I love you too, Artemis."


End file.
